


Coming Home

by supercalvin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Soldiers Coming Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalvin/pseuds/supercalvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midshipman Percival Troyes watches his fellow sailors reunite with their loved ones after nine months on the HMS Albion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

The HMS Albion docked in Devonport in the early morning. From midship Percival watched over the dock, as the tugboat pulled them into port. Some working men milled around the docks in the early morning and civilians were beginning to gather, already prepared to greet their loved ones. Percival looked forward to seeing his fellows reunited with their loved ones, even if he didn’t have any family to come and greet him.

It had been nine months since Percival had been back in England, and as he looked over the shoreline, he was surprised at the rush of emotion in his chest. He hadn’t though he had missed England, but it was still home.

He remembered the last night he spent in England as if it had been yesterday. Like most of the sailors on the HMS Albion, Percival hadn’t spent that last night in his bunk and had spent the night out on the town. Unlike the other men though, Percival didn’t find a beautiful woman on his last night on home soil. Instead he had fallen into the bed of a man with long hair and a rough beard. Percival hadn’t planned on having a one-night-stand with another man. Nor had he planned on going to the man’s flat. And he certainly had not planned on the fourth or fifth round and then talking with him until daylight. Percival almost didn’t make it back to the Albion in time, reluctant to leave, but Percival hadn’t regretted the night. The only thing he regretted was that he had to leave and never see him again.

Percival closed his eyes, remembering the dark room and the feeling of the body next to his.

“Holy hell.” He remembered the sound of their panting breaths after their first round. A rough voice in his ear, “Please tell me you can stay for another go. No- scratch that- please tell me you can stay the weekend because I am not letting you out of my sight.”

Percival remembered frowning and the pang in his chest. “I- I can’t. I leave on the Albion tomorrow morning.”

“Ah Jesus.” A pained noise and a cheerless laugh. “Just my luck. Well then, I’ll just have to keep you here as long as I can, won’t I?” That cocky grin. Percival hadn’t left the flat until dawn.

Percival shook himself out of his memories and headed back to his bunk.

Sometimes his tour felt like it had passed in the blink of an eye and other times it seemed like ages. Percival had not expected his tour to be as satisfying as it had been. When he enlisted, it had been out of necessity. He was a young man without a family and not much education. The Royal Navy had not just been a good option for him, but had suited him perfectly.

His fellow officers had become his friends, and a family in and of itself. Lieutenant-Commander Leon Knight was an organized man, always keeping the mates- as well as the rowdy officers- in line. Midshipman Elyan Smith, his bunkmate, had become like a brother. Close quarters for nine months lead to close relationships afterall. Then there was his CO, Captain Arthur Pendragon. The Captain was a private sort of man, his only close friend seemed to be Leon, but Percival had always been a good judge of character. The Captain never acted like he was above the sailors in his charge, but he effortlessly kept his authority in place, and Percival admired him for it.

Percival grabbed his duffle bag off his bunk and followed the flow of men and women as they headed above deck. More civilians had arrived, filling out the deck, signs waving in the morning sun, and filling the air with cheers. The first sailor stepped off the HMS Albion and greeted his family, which started the wave of sailors stepping onto the deck and running up to their loved ones.

Percival watched with a small smile as he saw the young mates greeting their parents and siblings. He laughed as a dog started barking excitedly as they saw their owner coming off the ship. He waved when he saw Elyan, who appeared to have found his sister across the dock. He saw a couple of his fellows with their loved ones, all burying themselves in hugs and ‘welcome home’ greetings.

As Percival hitched his bag higher on his shoulder, Leon caught sight of him in the crowd. “Heading home?” Percival asked the other officer.

Leon nodded, “My girlfriend is picking me up at the train station in London. Arthur and I usually head out together, have you seen him?”

Percival shook his head, about to ask a question but Leon cut him off by accident.

“Oh! Hold on, sorry Perce.” Leon held out his hand and waved to someone across the crowd. “Merlin!” Leon shouted to someone in the crowd, and Percival searched the crowd for whoever it was. Soon enough a tall man with dark brown hair weaved his way through the crowd. He wore a large blue hoodie, with the HMS Albion’s crest on the chest. But the odd thing about him was the simple white posterboard, slightly dented as if it had been used before, with bold black letters that read ‘Capt Prat.’

“Merlin!” Leon greeted happily, pulling the man into a friendly hug. “I wasn’t expecting to see you here. Did you drive all the way from London?”

“Took the train down yesterday and stayed the night at a hotel.” Merlin said, before nodding back at the ship, “It’s been awhile since I did the whole grand reunion at the docks, you know?”

Leon appeared to smile approvingly, before pausing suddenly. “Wait. Arthur doesn’t know you’re here, does he?”

“No.” Merlin said. “Thought I’d keep it a surprise.” Merlin smirked and Leon laughed, clapping Merlin on the back. 

“Merlin, this is Midshipman Percival Troyes.” Leon introduced.

“Percival. Arthur mentioned you.” Merlin said, “You're the new officer that he likes.”

Surprised and flattered to know that his Captain liked him, all Percival could answer was “Nice to meet you” as he shook his hand. He remembered the name ‘Merlin’ being tossed around before, but by the way he had been mentioned Percival had assumed he was Arthur’s annoying roommate during uni.

“Haven’t seen him, have you?” Merlin asked, pointing to the ‘Capt Prat’ sign.

It was only due to his military training that Percival was able to keep his amusement at bay as he looked at the sign and thought of his CO. He had seen Arthur’s annoyed face, red with emotion, and it was amusing to watch, but not at all funny when you were on the receiving end. Merlin didn’t seem worried about it.

“Not since yesterday.” Percival said. He turned to search the crowds for the Captain. It didn’t take Percival long, a head above the crowd to see his CO. Arthur was easy to spot, a crisp black uniform in a sea of navy blue and white. He had a bag thrown over his shoulder, casually watching sailors be reunited with their loved ones just as Percival had done a moment before.

“Found him.” Percival said as he waved at the Captain to draw his attention. 

The Captain’s eyes caught on Percival and he gave a friendly smile. Then his eyes drifted over to Leon and then landed on Merlin. Percival watched as the Captain’s face shifted from an easy smile to shock. His eyes were wide and his lips were stuck in a half smile, as if he had frozen in place.

Percival watched as the Captain visibly shook himself and weaved through the crowded toward them. Percival had expected a hug and a happy greeting, but the Captain dropped his bag and his eyes scanned over the man holding the rude sign. “You need a new sign.” He said simply.

“Didn’t have time to make a new one.” Merlin shrugged, dropping the sign to the side. “I had to dig through the closet to find it. Haven’t used it in a while.”

Arthur stepped forward, eyes not leaving Merlin’s. “I thought you were going to be in London.” It almost sounded accusatory and Percival was confused by the tone.

“Took the train down to meet you.” Merlin said, stepping forward so that he was toe to toe with the Captain. Despite the fact that Captain Pendragon looked commanding in his dress uniform and officer’s cap, Merlin appeared to be a hair taller than him. Standing in his jeans and sweatshirt, his cheeky smile and relaxed confidence was a stark contrast to Arthur’s commanding poise and cocked eyebrow.

“That’s my sweatshirt.” Arthur pointed out as he reached forward to grab the blue material. 

“Yeah. Got a problem with that?” Merlin practically demanded. Percival knew that Merlin wasn’t in the navy, but it was still surprising to hear someone talk back to his CO. Even Leon, Arthur’s closest friend, didn’t speak to the Captain that way.

“I might.” Arthur said. “Well, you’re here. Are you going to greet me or what Emrys?”

“Watch me.” Merlin took the Captain by the tie and tugged him forward, kissing him soundly. By the way they had been talking Percival had been expecting a hug or a friendly slap upside the head, and in his surprise Percival felt his jaw drop. Astonished, he composed himself even as his Captain kissed Merlin. The Captain’s arms wrapped around Merlin’s shoulders and Merlin’s hands ran into Arthur’s hair, knocking off Arthur’s cap. Leon, who seemed unsurprised by these turn of events, caught the pristine white cap without a blink of an eye.

The pair broke apart. The Captain wrapped his arms around Merlin’s shoulders and buried his face into Merlin’s neck, in the way all sailors embraced their loved ones after months of being apart. Merlin held him close, his eyes closed tight and brows pulled together as he whispered in Arthur’s ear. Percival had to look away, the moment more intimate than the kiss.

As Percival turned his eyes back to the pair, he heard Arthur say, “I’ve missed you.” 

Merlin held Arthur’s face in his hands, looking him over before saying. “Welcome home, sailor.” Merlin’s smile was flirtatious, but his hands were steady on Arthur’s face.

Arthur let out a breathy laugh, “Home.” He said as he pressed a kiss to Merlin’s forehead.

Things clicked into place after that. Percival had seen the anchor tattoo on Arthur’s left ring finger and had blindly assumed his CO was married to a woman. Percival should have known better, especially since he knew the reasons why he kept his own sexuality a secret. Arthur’s private personality made sense now. Merlin held the Captain, his hands running over Arthur’s shoulders as if he had to touch him to see if he was really there. Percival caught sight of ink on his left hand, and he knew it matched Arthur’s.

“Ridiculous.” Leon said, sounding exasperated with his friends. “Why doesn’t Morgana greet me like this?”

Merlin snorted a laugh at Leon, still firmly in Arthur’s arms. “Are you forgetting the first time you came home? Morgana practically ripped your uniform in half.”

“True.” Leon said with a nod. 

Merlin turned back to Arthur, who slapped his partner upside the head, like Percival had initially thought he would. “You were supposed to be in London.” Arthur said, obviously embarrassed at having been caught off guard. “Don’t you have work?”

“Gaius let me have a couple days, Captain Prat.” The insult sounding fond, “I couldn’t wait.” 

Arthur grumbled, looking defeated, and Percival was amused to find that his CO could be subdued so easily by Merlin. Leon bumped Percival’s shoulder, catching his eye. Leon raised a brow at Percival, almost challenging him to say something about Merlin and Arthur. 

Percival shook his head, trying to form the words to reassure them. “Yeah. Don’t worry about it, I’m actually-”

“Percival!” Someone shouted, cutting him off. He turned at the sound of his name.

“Perce!” 

He frowned, not knowing who could possibly be shouting his name. He didn’t have any living relatives and his friends were the crewmates stepping off the ship. Then he saw the man running through the crowd, pushing the long hair out of his eyes as he ran toward Percival.

“Percy!”

As he stopped in front of Percival he leaned down for a second to catch his breath. “Damn, you would think with you being a damn giant it would be easy to find you in this mess.”

“ _ Gwaine _ .” Percival breathed out, his eyes wide on the other man.

Percival barely registered Leon’s hum of understanding as he said “Oh, that makes sense.”

“Gwaine… What are you doing here?” Percival asked as he tried to piece together why Gwaine would be standing in front of him. “Are those flowers?” He asked, caught off guard again.

Gwaine pushed back his hair, giving an embarrassed smile. He looked down at the flowers and held them awkwardly. “I heard the Albion was coming into port this morning. I didn’t even know if you’d be on it, but you said you were on the Albion and I had to try. I know it's arrogant of me to think you’d like to see me, you probably have someone in every port-  but I thought I’d give it a shot.”

Percival didn’t answer, he acted. Until that moment he had been pushing aside how much he missed Gwaine, the man he had only known for a night but had made him crave so much more. He ran his hands into Gwaine’s hair, bending down to seal his lips into a kiss. Gwaine dropped the flowers and held onto Percival’s shoulders as he kissed back.

Percival pulled back, watching as Gwaine blinked open his eyes. “You busy this weekend?” Gwaine asked breathless.

Percival ran his thumb over Gwaine’s jaw, “This time you won’t be able to get rid of me.”

**Author's Note:**

> *points at frosted mini spooner* She made me do it!


End file.
